This Concrete Jungle
by vanessaclair
Summary: A trip away helps turn things around for Kurt. Helps him realise things that he thought were just dreams. Klaine. Fluff. Post Furt.  I wrote this ages ago and only just uploaded it
1. Chapter 1

**Glee is not mine. Hope you enjoy this. **

_i_

Kurt had never done something so reckless. He'd always considered it; after his mother died and when Karofsky started bullying him but he knew he would never go through with it. Running away was for freaks, junkies and Puck, not Kurt and Blaine but for some reason doing so just felt so right.

Kurt looked up out of the window in the cab as they drove through the streets of New York, a big difference from Lima Ohio. Kurt smiled as he looked at the tips of the buildings dreaming of the day he can live in the city that never sleeps. He felt Blaine put his hand on his shoulder and Kurt turned around to look into the eyes of the one guy he liked more then anything. He didn't count Finn anymore; he was a childish crush.

"Told you this was a good idea" Blaine said, gently squeezing Kurt's shoulder. They had decided to go for an unannounced holiday after the trauma of changing schools.

Kurt felt greedy, willing to take his father and Carols honeymoon money because he couldn't handle one bully, but he knew he couldn't stay at McKinley. Dalton was perfect for him. A zero bullying policy but he missed Mercedes. He missed the company of his diva best friend, so Blaine had decided this is what Kurt needed. A weekend away to the place Kurt had always dreamed of.

"Yeah, it's a great idea" Kurt whispered smiling. He turned back to the window, looking at the world go past him. Blaine laughed lightly next to him and Kurt turned to look at him with questioning eyes, "What?" he said

"Oh nothing, you just can't take your eyes away can you" Blaine smirked.

"No I can't ok" Kurt laughed, "I'm too excited."

Their taxi finally made it through the grid-lock of the city and arrived at a small apartment.

"My father used to travel to New York a lot and he bought this place to stay in. It hasn't been used for ages though so we might have to clean up a little bit"

"You own an apartment in New York?" Kurt said, astonished at the thought.

"I don't, but my family does" Blaine laughed as he put the key into the lock and opened the door. "Welcome" he said as he held Kurt's hand and led him into the house. The apartment was lovely. Blaine took Kurt's bag from his hand and placed in inside the doorway. "Come on, I'll show you around" Blaine said, once again having to drag Kurt around behind him. "Here is the bedroom, you can sleep in there, I will sleep on the couch, oh and there is the bathroom" Blaine said pointing to a closed door at the end of the hallway.

"Hey you can sle-"

"And here is the lounge room and the kitchen." Blaine said smiling.

"Blaine, you can sleep in the bed, I can sleep on the couch it's cool"

"Non negotiable" Blaine smirked and then he went back to grab their bags from the front door. "Take your stuff and get settled in ok? I'm going to go make some coffee."

The room had a double bed in the middle with a small dresser to the side and a closet. Kurt unpacked his small bag, because he really didn't want to get crinkles in his new shirt.

He would have to go find a heater somewhere for Blaine. Sleeping on that couch will be really cold, and Kurt suddenly felt really guilty. Why does he get the bed? Opening the closet he found a couple of spare blankets that he pulled out and would make up the couch with. It's the least he could do. Kurt walked out into the hallway, looking for Blaine. "Hey Blaine, do you know if there is a heater in here somewhere?"

"Um I am not sure" Blaine called from the kitchen. He walked out with two mugs of coffee and put them on the table,

"but there has got to be one in here somewhere."

Both of the boys walked around the unit looking in cupboards trying to find a heater.

"Yeah I don't think there is one" Blaine frowned

"Well you are going to be freezing. I can't just let you freeze to death on the couch. I think I would freak out if I came in here tomorrow morning and found you frozen like a human ice cube!"

Blaine started laughing at the thought of him being a giant ice cube sitting on the couch. "I don't know what we will do. Let's just cross that bridge when we get to it."

…

Kurt found himself lying in the bed. Blaine was too stubborn to listen so he graciously took the couch. The problem was Kurt genuinely believed he could be dead by the morning. He put his thick socks on and walked towards the lounge room to find Blaine wrapped up in blankets, shivering.

"Oh god, your face looks blue" Kurt stressed sitting next to Blaine putting his hands on his cheeks

"It's nothing" he said putting his hands on top of Kurt's

"Oh come on, now is not the time to be the big strong man" Kurt frowned, "You can share the bed with me." Kurt said, more worried about Blaine being so cold then anything.

"Are you sure? I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable or anything"

"Seriously I am not concerned come on otherwise that whole ice cube scenario will become reality." Kurt got Blaine up and they walked towards to bedroom.

"Thanks Kurt" Blaine said as he climbed into the bed.

"It's ok." Kurt climbed into the bed next to Blaine and turned to look at him. Kurt held both Blaine's hands in between his own, attempting to warm them up slightly. Blaine's feel touched Kurt's leg and he jumped at the temperature, "Seriously how did you not freeze out there" Kurt said, exasperated. Kurt could see Blaine slowly stop shivering. He was warming up and could finally relax. Blaine rolled over hugging Kurt.

"Night" Blaine said squeezing

"Goodnight."


	2. Chapter 2

_ii_

Kurt woke up in the morning with an arm wrapped around his waist. For a second he was shocked but then he remembered telling Blaine to sleep in the bed with him to avoid ice-cube incidents. Kurt smiled as he slowly sat up and looked at Blaine's face while he was sleeping. He has a small smile on his lips, even during sleep, and his face was relaxed. Kurt gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and then hopped out of bed and went to make a pot of chamomile tea.

A small pressure on Blaine's cheek caused him to stir. He remembered how Kurt has helped him last night, and smiled at the though unconsciously tightening his arm. When he felt nothing Blaine opened his eyes, searching the room for Kurt. He didn't really know why he cared so much about where he was but Blaine had Kurt on his mind. A lot. He stretched and got up running his hands through his wild, curly hair and walking out to the kitchen where he presumed Kurt would be.

Kurt looked up and saw Blaine standing in the doorway to the kitchen. His hair was askew, and he face was sleepy.

"Morning" Blaine smiled as he walked into the room and stood next to Kurt, "Got any coffee?"

"Morning and no I don't, I have tea though"

"Tea? That's not going to wake me up!" Blaine winked as he walked over to the cupboard to get some out. Kurt rolled his eyes and turned towards to toaster, where he was toasting some crumpets. **(a/n, don't know if America have these. Search them, I don't know how to explain them but they are amazing!) **They had just popped out of the toaster so Kurt grabbed them and quickly buttered them. Blaine walked past and quickly stole one before Kurt noticed. Looking back down at the breadboard Kurt only saw one crumpet

"Hey, give me my crumpet back!" Kurt said

"What crumpet?" Blaine smiled, cocking one eyebrow

"The crumpet you stole from me"

"Nope, haven't seen it, but I did have this crumpet that was just sitting on a breadboard." Blaine smiled causing Kurt to crack up too.

They had both decided to go for a walk in central park. The frozen ponds and snow covered trees made the whole scene so much more romantic, but Kurt was bitterly aware that he and Blaine were not actually dating. Kurt's heart fluttered at the word, dating. He really did like Blaine, fairly obviously more then Blaine liked him but Kurt was too petrified to even tell him. They were holding hands and sat down on a bench together, watching the trees sway slightly in the wind. Kurt just wanted to turn around and hug Blaine. Despite his shyness about the situation he could tell what he felt for him was nothing like he had ever felt before. He wasn't quite sure how to put it, just that now being with him was the most fun he had in a long time. Kurt didn't feel as alone anymore, he felt like someone was here with him who knows how it feels, and he knew Blaine would always help him if he needed it.

"Blaine?" Kurt mumbled, suddenly feeling quite shy. He didn't know how to say this, or how to bring it up but the feeling was undeniable. Despite the face he had never felt it before, Kurt was sure he knew what it was. "Thank-you so much, for everything"

"Don't mention it Kurt, I will always be here" Blaine replied squeezing Kurt's hand. Kurt wasn't usually one known for brain vomit but right that this moment Kurt cursed the amount of time he had been spending with his new brother Finn.

"I – I actually think I love you Blaine. I don't know what I would've done if you hadn't helped me. Kurofsky, school, Dad" Kurt continued. Blaine smiled and gently rubbed his thumb along Kurt's cheek.

"I actually think I love you too Kurt" Blaine laughed leaning forward and finally touching his lips against Kurt. This would be Kurt's first real kiss and then the two boys snuggled into each other sitting in the concrete jungle where dreams are made of.


	3. Chapter 3

_Epilogue._

This had been Blaine's idea. After the two weeks Burt had grounded Kurt for leaving to New York for a couple of days Blaine decided that meeting up with Kurt's friends from New Directions was something he needed to do. Blaine recognised he needed some closure after so suddenly leaving his friends and teammates. Sectionals were a success and both teams had made it through, never failing to excite Kurt.

Blaine remembered talking to him about competing against his friends again. "This is great!" Kurt has exclaimed "Now I don't have to feel bad and happy at the same time! I was worried if we won I would be happy but I would feel sorry for everyone at McKinley and if we lost I would feel sad but also happy for them and now, I didn't even have to worry about it!" Sectionals had lifted the mood a little bit, and Kurt was starting to slowly get used to how things worked at Dalton. Blaine fawning over Kurt never failed to amuse Wes and David though.

Blaine's 'get together' session had obviously lead to a very large booking at breakstix. Booking a table for 14 people had proved difficult, but possible. Everyone was there, even Santana but Kurt thought she would use any excuse to come to breadstix. Kurt was sitting in between Finn and Blaine talking to both his brother and his boyfriend. Things were different now. Kurt was getting used to the Warblers. They were different and he did miss the way New Directions worked but it's a small price to pay for feeling safe and Kurt had found someone who could reciprocate his feelings. He had talked to Mercedes previously and she had already given Blaine his tick of approval.

Just being with his old friends visibly changes Kurt's mood. He misses them, that is why nights like tonight are so good. Being able to see them and hang out with them always made Kurt happy. He turned and saw Finn looking at Blaine, the gigantic brother of his then leant down so he was speaking in Kurt's ear,

"I like him, but if he ever does anything I can help you. You still are my little brother"

Kurt smiled whispering back "I don't think we have anything to worry about" taking Blaine's hand in his own and enjoying his fresh breadstick with a smile on his face.


End file.
